Wont deny i want to die!
by sakura16to17
Summary: Sakura and Gaara are given a mission that she is urged against, on their journey things can only go from bad to worst. See whats in store for these young (almost) Lovers.
1. prologue

**Won't Deny I Want To Die**

**Prologue**

_**Sakura is now an official Junín a high ninja rank. She moved from the leaf and is now a sand ninja.**_

_**She became great friends with Gaara, her full time mission partner. They have become very close over the three years they have been a team. So close that they have fallen in love, but they are both to stubborn to admit to it. They are strong willed and, even though they hide their love for one another, they are still protective over the other.**_

_**Sakura wrote in her diary:**_

'_**I wish I could tell him how I really feel. It's like everyone but he is the only one who cannot tell he's such a bone head'**_

_**Sakura was called to Tsunade and was given a briefing for the mission she and Gaara were to go on. Tsunade told her, "Child, I took you as my apprentice because I thought you were a bright student and I really don't think you should go on this mission. I think Gaara can handle it on his own." **_

_**Tsunade was telling her the day before about how the men on this mission working for the enemy wants her dead and are the men who had killed her father, but Sakura insisted that she goes as she is now. "But I have to go with Gaara. I love him. I want to stay with him always!" **_

_**So Tsunade told her, "Okay Sakuras, but please be careful. I really don't feel like having you die on this mission. I mean, everyone from the leaf will be so sad and not to mention Gaara would be devastated. So you better come back in one piece!"**_

_**Then Gaara came in and Sakura got the briefing for the mission. Tsunade left out the part about Sakura being in all that danger and gave them both all the little details about the men that they are up against and the roads that they will be taking.**_


	2. I want to die

**Chapter one: I want to die**

_(Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! I do however own the poems they are MINE! This is the only time I am putting this up!)_

_**Sakura and Gaara are on an A rank mission. The mission is to stop Orochimaru and his men from making it anywhere near the leaf village. Orochimaru men have been planning an attack on that village for three months. Sakura and Gaara may be out numbered, but they have faith that they can win. They are on a deserted road on the path of the enemy when Sakura says the worst possible thing. **_

"_**Hey, it's quite. A bit too quiet." Right as she said that, she almost stepped on one of the hundred traps but Gaara pulled her back into his arms just in time. He tells her,**_

"_**Sakura be careful!"**_

_**And the two start running but Gaara is being a bit more cautious for her safety. He noticed she had been acting wired ever since that mission briefing.**_

_**Finally they catch up to the enemy and see that it's just Sasuke's group. His men attack before Sasuke can call them off! They all aimed for Sakura and she dodged them as best she could. Sasuke stops his men from attacking her and so he greets her with a smile.**_

"_**Hello Sakura, hi Gaara, How are you? I want to help you take down Orochimaru, I know you can't do it all alone, and I am worried for Sakura's well being…I don't want to see her or you get hurt."**_

_**While he was going on and on, Gaara took that chance and buried all his men including him up to their ankles in his sand.**_

_**Sakura grips tight on her arm. Sasuke glared at his men. "Sakura, your arm is hurt!" She tells him, "Nothing too bad. Just a cut" **_

_**Sasuke is still worried thinking. **_

'_**Sakura I hope you weren't hit by his poison If you were then you won't make it out alive I know that much'**_

_**Then she got out five kunai and threw them at all Sasuke's men and they all fell to the ground dead. She threw one for Sasuke too, but could not bring herself to kill him. He still means so much to her and he does not wish to fight her or to see her in pain.**_

_**So they set out to find the rest of Orochimaru men. Sasuke comes along too, though Gaara still does not like him.**_

_**Gaara says, **_

"_**I really don't trust this guy." Sasuke questions him,**_

"_**Is it that you don't like me or is it that you really do not trust me or is it the one I think is funny that you're jealous of me…why would you have any reason to not trust me? I've done nothing to you."**_

_**Sakura stops walking and leans against a tree for the pain in unbearable. She tells them.**_

"_**You two please, stop…Gaara you have no reason to be jealous! He is just a good friend from my past…and Sasuke LEAVE GAARA ALONE!!! This is so tiring having to listen to you guys go at each other back and forth like this when are you guys going to shut up and just grow up act your age and stop bickering like little children!!!" **_

_**The rest of the walk was fairly quiet. Sakura never loosened her grip on her arm but she tightened her grip even so the blood still flowing down her arm out Gaara gets worried. Thinking in his head. **_

'_**Why won't she just heal it shes a medic ninja right' **_

_**The walk was kind of depressing. So to lessen the tension Sakura said. "Hey guys im sorry im was just stressed out one of those guys cut my arm with a needle and I can't heal, it for some reason" **_

_**Sasuke stopped walking and got this worried look on his face then his face went back to his game face like when they were kids. "Sakura that mans weapon was cursed with deadly poison…we have to move fast and get you help we need Tsunade she is the only one who can help you please trust me…hurry and get there please don't die"**_

_**After he said all that she refused she kind of knew she was going to die on this mission but she had to see her old friend again the enemy is going to the leaf cause they think Sakura is still there so it was just a matter of time before she dies.**_

_**So she refuses claiming that. "Sasuke I need to finish the mission" **_

_**Gaara cut her off before she could say anything else. "Sakuras you can't die I need you I love you too much to let you die so you can't die please seek out Tsunade I will come with you"**_

_**Then she smiled and tried to giggle with the pain. "I love you Gaara but we need to complete the mission and plus Tsunade is at our destination she can tell you the reason she came all this way."**_

_**They sped up there speed as fast as they could to reach Tsunade in time. But half way there they were ambushed they all targeted Sakuras. **_

_**Sasuke tried to get in the way and take the hits for her but failed she was slowly fading so Gaara picked up her body from the ground and started to run he made it to Tsunade and laid her on the table and yelled for Tsunade she came in a hurry. **_

_**With a sad look in her eyes she already knew that sakura was hurt and that she would most likely end up dead but she still did all she could to try to help her.**_

"_**Gaara I need you to wait in the waiting room while I work on her okay"**_

_**He walks out and sits down but then gets back up and starts pacing around. **_

_**A few hours went by and before Gaara knew it Tsunade came walking out into the room with a grim look of sorrow etched on her face. He glared at her knowing what she was about to say. It wasn't a look of hatred it was a glare of pain.**_

_**She asked Gaara softly even though she already knew the answer. **_

"_**Gaara. What happened to her?" he stares down at his feet as he tells her. Anger filled his voice as he remembered the men who have killed his only friend his only love.**_

"_**We were ambushed! For some reason they all targeted on Sakura!" then she told him.**_

"_**This is why we didn't want her to go on this mission. But she said no. she said she would not leave you. Gaara she truly did love you!" **_

_**As he heard those words tears filled his face. She told him concerned. **_

"_**Im so sorry! Gaara. She didn't make it, I did everything I could but it was too late."**_

_**He walked into the room and sat by her side on the bed. He held her pale cold hand as the tears continued to fall down. Tsunade just watched from afar wishing she could have saved her! After a few minutes of silently watching Gaara she heard him reciting a poem. One that Sakura had written on a rainy day at work with Tsunade.**_

"_**back in time we grew I threw, laughed we cried and in the end, you still died, though I use to deny, run and hide, but I won't deny I still cry!"**_

_**As Tsunade heard him she wrote it down on her clip bored so she could have it engraved in Sakuras tomb stone!**_

_**Gaara saw her writing and so he asks her. **_

"_**Lady Tsunade, what are you doing?"**_

_**Her reply was. **_

"_**Nothing just getting her tomb stone ready!"**_

_**He nodded and said.**_

"_**Thank you I will bury some of my sand with her!"**_

_**She smiled sadly and said.**_

"_**That would be nice"**_

_**Then she walked away and after a few more minutes Gaara left so that her body could be buried!**_

* * *

_**At the ceremony he droped flowers off and he saw the poem on the cold stone. He smiled at the sky as rain started to pour down on him and everyone around him. **_

_**He stands there in front of her grave just starring at the sky with crimsoned tears are forever falling down his face.**_

_**Sasuke's looking around and sees Gaara crying and he over hears him reciting a poem in a monotone and morbid voice.**_

"_**Kill me gently though I wake, I wait for piercing, thou dose not then take the knife from my back, and take in poison of my pain, my pain is temper and you will see your prison is not made for me!"**_

_**Then Sasuke saw Gaara take in poison and was still standing and alive. He stares at Gaara in complete shock.**_

_**Then he hears another poem from Gaara.**_

"_**poems racing through my head thoughts of being dead, suicide songs stuck today, oh the pain from yesterday, the past haunts me over again, the pain im hiding still denying, I am staying and laying near my death bed. Head strong may not be enough this time, denying im dyeing deep inside, denying im lying to all my friends, losing my mind wish they would not tell me im fine nothing is fine when im cursed, im not yet at my last resort, but im getting there im getting here!"**_

_**As soon as Gaara was again silent Sasuke saw that he was going to try to kill himself with his own sand. Sasuke ran after Gaara to try and stop him but he failed, getting knocked out in the process. **_

_**Gaara trapped himself in his sand. Gaaras sand released him and laid him in Sakuras grave next to her. **_

_**Tsunade sighed as they closed the grave with the two lovers in the tomb. **_

_**She got up in front of everyone. She started by saying.**_

"_**This is why it's bad for Ninjas to fall in love. Kakashi doing great on his own!"**_

_**And that was all that was said at GaaraXSakura's ceremony by Lady Tsunade.**_


	3. Kakashi's Choice

Chapter Two: Kakashi's Choice

_**When Kakashi got home, he called up Sasuke, Naruto and Baki, Temari and Kankuro. When they all arrived at his door. **_

_**He welcomes then in, "Thank you all for coming, you have lost a team mate, a student and a brother. Naruto, Sasuke, we have lost a good friend, a girlfriend and a dear teammate. But even after all this we can no let this affect us."**_

_**Kankuro and Baki immediately grab a hold of Temari, Naruto and Sasuke help to hold her back. **_

_**She screams at him, "He was my little brother! Of course this is going to affect me…That girl took away my little brother!"**_

_**They released her and she fell down on her knees, she cries out for her little brother. Shikamaru tries to comfort her after walking by and seeing her in tears. He wraps her in a hug and she continues to cry into his chest. **_

_**He tells her, "Temari. I am so sorry about what happened to your baby brother. Please stop crying, I can't stand to see you like this."**_

_**After a while of Shikamaru holding her she begins to calm down a bit, Tsunade walks in to hear Shikamaru telling Temari, "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."**_

_**Tsunade yells so that everyone inside the home and out on the streets can hear her, "NO! No love! Love can only lead to death; I will have no more of my Ninjas dying for love. Gaara and Sakura are gone!" **_

_**Shikamaru interrupted her, "They are gone because of lack of trust! Not because of love…they didn't want to tell their feelings for fear of getting hurt, Gaara died of a broken heart! But Temari and I will not end in death but in life!"**_

_**While Shikamaru was talking, Orochimaru and his goons were in the process of ambushing the village. **_

_**They had just killed the Hokage, but Itachi jumped in the way as a kunai headed straight for Sasukes heart. Luckily it scraped his arm and missed the target; Sasori blocked the attack on Temari and was hit with seven kunai to his whole body.**_

_**Kisame fought Orochimaru head on and they both perished in the battle. Deadaira got hit with two to his leg and a death star to the stomach killing him instantly. **_

_**Tsunade looked around, dead. They were all dead; the sound the akastki gang. When Temari opened her eyes she also saw her teacher Baki and her brother Kankuro fall to their death. **_

_**In the end she and Shikamaru along with Sasuke and Kakashi were the only ones remaining with a pulse. **_

_**Naruto being the "hero" Got himself killed when he attacked Itachi. Sasuke walked over to his brother whose breathing was shallow and unsteady. Sasuke with tears forming in his eyes he yells at his brother, "Why did you save me! Why did you die to save me?!" the corners of his jaw turned up in a crooked smile, "I love you my little brother. I'm – sorry – Sasuke. There won't be – a next – time." And with that he breathes his last. **_

_**Sasuke had a single tear fall from his eye. "Goodbye brother."**_

_**Kakashi tells them, "This has been quite a day. Many have lost their lives, many innocent children caught in the cross fire of the battle. But it is over now we are all that remain. Temari your family is gone; consider us as your family now. We all want to help; we all need to be strong." (Cue song: Gravity) **_


	4. The Clean Up

Chapter Three: The Clean Up

_Tsunade called the villagers; what's left of them to the village center for a meeting. As she saw the numbers that were alive she sighed heavily. _

"_This is a sad say in history. Now more than ever we need to come together. Let us move the deceased to the grave yard and we will have a week break. No missions will be given for the time being." She looked out among the crowds to see Kakashi standing over Iruka his best friend's now lifeless body. He nodded up at Tsunade with tear stains on his face as he picks up his dear friend. _

_He picked up the bodies tenderly and put them in the grave sites where the higher ranked ninja were buried. Naruto would be buried next to Sakura and Gaara. _

_Tsunade eyes turned to shock when she came across Jirriyah's limb body. She ran over to his side "No!" She quickly checked for a pulse and breathing to find a faint pulse and shallow breaths. She called for Kakashi, "Kakashi! Bring him to the infirmary!" _

_Kakashi set him down on the bed gently and quickly went back to work to help clean up his beloved village. Tsunade checked his stats and severity of his wounds to calculate weather he would live or if it would be a loss cause to revive him. _

_She hooked him up with life support and went back to work assessing the damage done to the village, checking bodies to see if any could be saved. _

_All the dead were given a proper burial. Tsunade looked around and gave a soft smile, "Good work everyone. Thank you, you may all go home you have been through enough for one day. The ceremonies for the lost will be held tomorrow."_

_She called Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Sasuke over from where they were gathered. "You have all lost so much in this blood bath, I am sorry. I can understand if you wish to retire from the Ninja world."_

_They all went real quiet shocked from her statement. Kakashi spoke up for them, "Yes we have all lost a great deal, but so has everyone in this village. I am a Ninja. It's who I am who I will always be. I will never back down I will defend this village with my life if need be."_

_She nodded her understandings. Sasuke spoke up, "I will never abandon my village. We are the soul survivors!"_

_Just then Rock Lee came running through the village gate screaming, "Watch out! There coming! Were under attack…Uh…Wait…Awe Man I'm late! I missed everything! Hey where is everyone?"_

_Tsunade pulled him aside to explain the invasion and that though they had defeated Orochimaru it was not quite a victory. She also told him of his sensei's death. And with that he hung up his head band and Weapons for good. _

_This battle had taken to many lives. _


	5. A New Life

Chapter Four: A New Life

_Back in the infirmary: When Jirriya finally opened his eyes he saw out of the corner of his eyes Tsunade putting linens away on a shelf. He tried to speak up but can't make out words yet. "H-He-I w-Huh." She swiftly turned around to face him with a soft smile on her face, relived that he was alive. "So you finally wake up?" _

_He tried to smile but cant. She sighs, "Don't try to talk, you need your strength. You have been asleep for over five days!" _

_He smiled and tried to tell her, "I'm-F-I-In-In "She saw he was trying to sit up so she gently grabbed him by the shoulder to hold him down. "Jirriya!"_

"_Jirriya you have lost a lot of blood. You have not eaten for five days and the only reason I can't say your dehydrated is because of the IV in your arm. So stay put!"_

_He looked down to see the IV in his arm. She cut up a banana for him and put it in a blender for him to drink with Ice. "Drink this it will help you gain back your energy faster."_

_He nodded and winced from the pain of being cut at the throat, but he was lucky to be alive. He slowly drank the smoothie till it was all gone and tried to talk again. "Sue. Tsunade." _

_She smiled sweetly down at him. She handed him another glass with strawberries instead and he drank it down a little faster and started feeling a little better, they don't call Tsunade the best for nothing. _

_He asks her, "Tsunade…Is Naruto okay?" She paused, frozen in mid step till he asked again, "Is Naruto okay? Where is he?!" She chocked on her words then cleared her throat. Her thoughts racing about Naruto lifeless body. She spoke slowly, "Naruto…Naruto is gone. I'm sorry. I know he was your best friend's kid…Your godson." _

_He tried but could not hold back his back his tears. "I'm so sorry Minato! Naruto! Tsunade…Thank you…So…Much-For saving me." He grabbed her hand in his, still pale and cold from being so close to deaths door. She smiled through tears in her eyes. "Your hands aren't so cold…I'm glad."_

_She turned to look at the clock, "Okay you need to get back to sleep now okay? I have to go check on Kakashi and the kids. I will be back later though."_

_She left and he fell fast asleep. She hurried to the manor where Kakashi would be staying along with the others. Kakashi opened the door before she had time to knock. She walked through and everyone gathered around. "So how's it holding up here? I know it's not home but the hyuga manor is all we have available at the moment. The three young masters are all that remain of the clan now._

_They all understood the need to take care of each other. Hinata bravely stood up to greet everyone, "Hello. Welcome and thank you! I will show you all to your rooms. My sister and I will be staying down stairs. Your rooms have all been prepared." Neji put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her; they had lost everything and now left to take care of their four year old sister. Hanabi was standing behind Neji, latched to the back of his leg hiding._

_Hinata walked up the stairs followed by the visitors. Neji glared daggers to Sasuke. Everyone got settled in theirs rooms. She looks upset, "I'm sorry but if you want food you'll have to make your own I'm afraid I can't cook." _

_Kakashi reassured them, "It's alright, and I can be the house cook." Her face lit up, "Thank you Sensei!" _

_They all returned downstairs after settling into their rooms. Tsunade called Kakashi over, "I know this has been hard for you as well, but you are doing great with those kids. You're like a father to your team and now the father to this house. Take care of these kids Kakashi."_

_He tells her, "I will do what I can for the kids…This has to be hard for you too…You should get back to Jirriya."_

_She walked out and Kakashi saw a tummy growl come from Hanabi. He sets the kids to work cleaning up the house while he gets to cooking dinner. Hanabi set the table and did what she could to help._


	6. Neji's Secrete

Chapter Five: Hyuga Clan Secret

_Kakashi called them to eat, "Let's eat, dinners ready!" They all sat to eat together in silence; Temari excuses herself and goes upstairs. _

_She goes exploring through the halls till she finds a room at the end of a hall with a light. She peaked inside to see a young girl sleeping in a canopy bed. She looked so peaceful considering the circumstances. She remembers the girl from long ago when they were younger, when the sand and leaf were at odds and ends._

_She remembers her as a very strong girl, being equally matched with her. Temari took a step and looked at her closer when she noticed an IV sticking out of her arm. She was hooked up to life support. _

_Temari heard footsteps coming from down the hall and quickly hid in the closet. She heard say, "Hello…How have you been doing?" She sighed and began to crawl out till he said in a low tone, "Tenten…"_

_Now she remembered her, she was in a terrible accident a few months ago and was left in a comma. She was engaged to Neji. _

_She was pulled from her thoughts by Neji, "Temari! What are you doing here? This room is off limits! Get out." She crawled out holding back tears, "Sorry…I didn't mean to."_

_He didn't respond just pointed to the door telling her to get out, so she did. She saw him holding her hand tenderly as she walked towards the door. She smiled to herself then froze mid step._

_Without turning around she calls out, "Why don't you try the maidens kiss? You might get a better response then by just holding her hand." _

_Shocked at her statement he shook his head as he turned red. He told her "I think you should just go."_

_She didn't budge. She turned around to face him, "You've never kissed a girl have you?" He shook his head in response. "Neji…She's in a coma right now, I really don't think she would care about a little kiss…Just kiss her."_

_He looked to the ground and held her hand to his chest and leaned in to kiss her. He gently placed his lips against hers and the machine she's hooked up came to life. He soon felt her return his kiss, they released and Temari left them alone. _

_Neji exclaimed, "Ten! You're alive!" She held his hand and smiled brightly, "I love you Neji I'd never leave you!" She cupped his face in her hand. _


	7. Goodbye

Chapter Six: Goodbye

_After a couple months: Tsunade is sending everyone on missions, Kakashi leading the team of kids; Ten, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke. They were on a deserted road when Kakashi stopped as did the others. Neji and Hinata activated their eyes._

_They spotted an ambush waiting them about 20 yards ahead and about 40 yards several traps to ensure their defeat if they managed to get past the ambush. As they relay the information Kakashi uncovers his right eye._

_They continue down the road prepared for anything. Temari readies her fan to attack, Sasuke activates his sharingan eyes. _

_As the "ambush" began they learned this was the mission. To get rid of these ninja. Fairly easy mission at that. _

_Neji and Hinata worked as a team to seal off their chakra. Sasuke and Kakashi working together to fight what's left of them off with Temari watching their backs._

_Minutes later they had a pile of dead bodies. "Mission accomplished!" They continued on their way to the village. They went to greet the village leader, "Thank you for defeating those thugs for us." They were given money for food and boarding…Oh Kakashi! Are these all your kids I never thought you would adopt…Oh listen to me rambling on to an old friend…Go before something gets said that shouldn't be said."_

_They all left with Kakashi leading the way._


End file.
